In the Name of the Brother/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. The town line. A car accident has just taken place. Belle: Who are you? What's going on? (Police sirens ring nearby as a car approaches) (Hook grunts in pain on the ground) (Belle reaches to touch her wounded shoulder and shrieks in pain) Mr. Gold: No, No. Let me. Let me. (He magically fixes her wound) All better. Good. Belle: How did you do that? Mr. Gold: There's nothing to be afraid of. (Emma pulls up in the sheriff car with David in the front passenger seat and Mary Margaret in the back seat) Shh. Belle, please. Belle: What are you?! (David, Emma, and Mary Margaret approach) David: Are you okay? Emma: (speaking into her cell phone) I'm at the town line. Two people down. Maybe three. (Screen zooms into view of the wrecked stranger’s car) There’s a car pretty banged up with...Pennsylvania plates. David: What's going on? Mr. Gold: She crossed over the town line. She doesn't remember. Hook: (Emma approaches and stands over Hook) Hey, beautiful. Here I didn't think you'd-- (Emma touches his chest)... notice! Ahh! Emma: Your ribs are broken. Hook: That must be why it hurts when I laugh. Did you see his face? His one true love gone in an instant! (Mr. Gold turns at the sound of his words) Just like Milah, Crocodile-- (Mr. Gold approaches) --when you took her from me! (Hook attempts to get up) Mr. Gold: But you took her first. (He bashes Hook in the chest with his foot) Emma: Gold, are you insane?! Mr. Gold: Yes, I am! (He proceeds to use his cane to strangle Hook’s windpipe) (David tries to pull him away) David: You can’t do this! Mr. Gold: Yes, I can, if you let me go. (Camera zooms into Hook, discomfort on his face) Emma: You don’t want her to see that. Mr. Gold: I’m a stranger to her. Emma: Murder is a bad first impression. (Camera zooms into Hook again, wincing in pain) David: What would Belle want you to do? (Sirens blare loudly as ambulance approaches. Gold hesitates and David forces him away from Hook) (To ambulance) Over here! Emma: (To paramedic) Go, to him. (points to stranger’s car) Take care of him. He can wait. Mary Margaret: What? Emma: There’s someone in there. Mary Margaret: (To Belle) Stay. I will be right back. (She goes to look as the paramedic is examining the stranger) Emma: Do you know this guy? Mary Margaret: Never seen him before. David: That's because he drove into town. Mary Margaret: From the outside? Emma: Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke. SCENE: Storybrooke General Hospital. A voice buzzes over the intercom speaker. Intercom: (Camera pans around an office) (on speaker) Ambulance incoming ETA one minute. Ambulance incoming ETA one minute. Dr. Whale, please report to the ER. (The camera stops and slowly zooms in to show Dr. Whale sitting and drinking heavily) Dr. Whale, please report to the ER. OR staff stand-by. OR staff stand-by. (He does not budge from his seat, though hospital staff can he heard shouting for his assistance off-screen) SCENE: The Land Without Color. Past. Victor Frankenstein's family celebrates the New Year. Alphonse and Gerhardt are dressed in uniform. Alphonse: To the Frankensteins. Gerhardt: To a fine new year, Papa. Alphonse: Thank you, Gerhardt. (They clink glasses and drink.) Let's have a better look at that medal, my son. (adjusts the medal) Gerhardt: (turning to Victor) The Silver Cross. It's embarrassing that everybody makes such a fuss. Victor: Well, that's your cross to bear, I suppose. (they laugh and clink glasses again) Alphonse: (takes presents from a table from behind) Happy holiday. Something for both of my sons. (hands Victor and Gerhardt small presents) Gerhardt: (takes his) Too small to be a pony. (Gerhardt shakes his present a little. As he opens it, his father turns to him) Alphonse: Your mother gave me that when we were married. It was her father's. She wanted to keep it in the family. Victor: (looks at the watch which was in Gerhardt's box) I remember. Alphonse: Open yours, Victor. Victor: (unfolds a paper bound in leather and reads it.) (with disbelief) A commission? Father, surely you're joking. My work is far too important to leave now. Alphonse: I purchased you a commission. You'll join the Mobile 34 as their camp physician. It's an honor. Gerhardt: Yes, of course. But I'm not sure you realize the important scientific work he is doing. Alphonse: Certainly, but how would he do his work without my financial support? Victor: Papa, I rely on the money. Alphonse: I've already allowed you the use of our summer home for your foolish purposes. Isn't that enough? Victor: (with emphasis) I have made great progress. The name Frankenstein is going to stand for life. Life everlasting here on earth. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Ruby can be seen briefly before the camera flies to the hospital entrance. Sirens blare as the stranger is wheeled in on a stretcher while Mary Margaret tries to calm a frantic Belle. Intercom: (on speaker) Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER. Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER. Belle: I don't know what is going on! Paramedic: (To nurse) Driver hit a pedestrian. Stress trauma from the wheel. Pedestrian has contusions, broken ribs. Nurse: Go to x-ray, pedestrian first. Emma: (Pointing at Hook who is shown being wheeled in second as everyone else, including Ruby and Leroy trail from behind) Hide him. (Belle is being led to another room by a different nurse) Nurse: What? Emma: Find a room and hide him. (Mr. Gold walks into the hospital entrance) Mr. Gold: Belle. What is going on? David: (shouting) Get him out of here! (He blocks Mr. Gold's way) Mr. Gold: What's happening? Belle! Leroy: I'd like to know that myself! (Two staff orderlies approach closely from behind) Mr. Gold: Belle! (Ruby and Mary Margaret watch the struggle in the background in shock) Dr. Whale: Everybody, calm down. Mr. Gold, everything would be fine. She's in good hands here. I promise. (Dr. Whale puts a hand on Mr. Gold's shoulder) SCENE: The Land Without Color. Past. It's raining, distant thunder can be heard. Victor Frankenstein leaves the house walking towards a carriage waiting for him. Gerhardt Frankenstein follows him. Gerhardt: (catching up with Victor) Victor. Victor, wait. (Victor turns around) He'll cool off. Here (Gerhardt stretches his hand out to him, offering Victor the watch) Take this. You're the eldest. She wanted it for you. Victor: (shakes his head) No. Keep it. Don't worry about me. I'll find another way. (He gives Gerhardt a smile, then turns around and sets off towards the carriage again. Gerhardt watches him for a moment then he turns around, too. Gerhardt walks back to the house. Rumplestiltskin, who watched the scene hidden behind some bushes, steps out of his den. He is dressed in red clothing which has kept its coloring.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mr. Gold watches Belle lying in a hospital bed. She's asleep. Slowly he approaches her, bends down over her and kisses her. Belle wakes up, but when she realizes who is there, starts to scream and pushes Mr. Gold away. Mr. Gold: (quickly retreating to the door of the room) No. No, no. Belle. No. No. (Belle continues screaming. Two nurses enter the room, trying to calm Belle down.) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. (Mr. Gold leaves the room.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital, Hook's room. He's just woken up, only to find his hook missing and Emma sitting on the hospital bed. Emma: Where's Cora? (Hook attempts to get up, but he is handcuffed to the bed.) '' '''Hook:' (raises an eyebrow) Again? You're really into this, aren't you? (He attempts to move again, tugging at his handcuff, but it is clearly too painful.) Damn, that hurts. Emma: (She stands and steps to the side of Hook's bed.) Told you. You cracked a few ribs. Where's Cora? Hook: You look good, I must say, all "Where's Cora?" in a commanding voice. Chills. Emma: You have all sorts of sore places. I can make you hurt. (she lunges forward as if to press on his ribs. When she pulls her hand back, he relaxes and sighs.) Hook: I've no idea where Cora is, she has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in, my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another...attachment you'd prefer. Emma: You're pretty chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car. Hook: Well, my ribs may be broken, but everything else is still intact, which is more than can be said for all the other bad days I've had. Plus I did some quality damage to my foe. Emma: You hurt Belle. Hook: I hurt his heart. Belle is just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling. Emma: Keep smiling, buddy. He's on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you've hurt his girl. If I had to pick dead guy of the year, I'd pick you. (Emma leaves, and Hook begins tugging at the handcuff holding him to the bed. He winces in discomfort, before trying again.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, and Leroy have the outsider's cell phone and are attempting to hack into it. David: We gotta get into his phone. Let me guess another pass code. Mary Margaret: You can't guess! There are a million possible combinations. Ruby: Ten thousand. Mary Margaret: Ten thousand! David: Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it? Leroy: Well, you do understand that computer hacking and pickax hacking are different. (Emma approaches) Emma: 'Here, let me try. I have a thing. And we do know something. There was stuff in his car. Rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name's Greg Mendell. ''(She successfully unlocks his phone.) Now, let's see. (She flips through his phone while the others look on.) Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is just a well-documented, real-life, ordinary Joe. Or Greg. '''Ruby: So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last 28 years is... Mary Margaret: It's gone. David: Anyone can drive in. Why are my instincts telling my that's a bad thing? Leroy: Because you've seen E.T. or Splash or any other movies where they find something magical and study it to death! Think what they'd do to a werewolf. (Ruby gives him a look.) Mary Margaret: His friends and family, they're gonna come looking for him soon. Emma: Let's try not to overreact. David: Leroy's right. We don't need outsiders here. Emma: Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's gonna do. With other people coming here, that's not gonna be good for anyone. Mary Margaret: We need to find Regina, tell her we know she was framed. Ruby: I've been tracking her, but no luck. She's gone underground. Mary Margaret: But what if Cora finds her first?! I don't wanna think about the damage those two could do together. This could not have come at a worse time! Emma: It's okay. The guy's being patched up right now. He'll probably be on his way home by morning. (Dr. Whale enters.) Dr. Whale: Not quite. He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, you know. But pretty soon he'll be drowning in his own blood. Emma: So make it stop. Aren't you a doctor? (Mr. Gold enters, and Dr. Whale approaches him.) Dr. Whale: Gold. You fixed me. Now fix him. Please. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing. Mr. Gold: No. Dr. Whale: No. Just... no? Mr. Gold: Yes. I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you owe me. So yeah, just "No." Oh, and point of interest? The driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So instead of trying to get him outta here, you better be hoping he dies, because if he doesn't, he's gonna be driving tour buses up and down Main Street. So glad I don't give a damn. (turns around and leaves the group) Dr. Whale: Look. Letting him die is easy. I can do that. If that's what you decide. Emma: Let's take this somewhere private. (Scene shifts to the supply room.) Dr. Whale: It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries. Emma: Pretty sure it is. Mary Margaret: Of course we save him. David: Obviously. Leroy: Well... Mary Margaret: Leroy. Leroy: We gotta think it through. We save him and kill the whole town. Is that really better? Ruby: So we have to choose between our lives and his? David: We can worry about the town later. Mary Margaret: Which doesn't mean we should abandon him. David: I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we've saved a life. (Mary Margaret nods. David nods and turns to to Dr. Whale) Dr. Whale, prep for surgery. (Dr. Whale nods and leaves the room.) Mary Margaret: Any one else noticed he's drunk off his ass? (Greg Mendell's phone starts to ring.) Emma: Someone is looking for Greg. How long before they come here? (David and Mary Margaret exchange a look) SCENE: The Land Without Color. Past. Victor Frankenstein and his assistant are packing up the laboratory. Victor Frankenstein puts some stuff into a box when Rumplestiltskin addresses him. Rumplestiltskin: Good evening, Doctor. Victor: How did you get in here? Who are you? Rumplestiltskin: (chuckles) Stiltskin. Rumple von Stiltskin. Victor: (wary) A foreigner? Rumplestiltskin: What tipped you off? My rosy complexion? Yes, I've seen nothing of your drab little land yet, but I am interested in your work. Victor: Well, you're a little late. I've been shut down. And I can't bring back dead loved ones anyway, if that's what you're after. Rumplestiltskin: (laughs, making a dismissive gesture) I think my deceased are best kept where they are, dearie. Thank you very much. No, no, no. My interest is in how you do what you do. You see, where I come from we do things differently. Your land has witchcraft. But it's feeble, neglected stuff. Where I live it's strong and hearty .But--it cannot restore life. If you can do this, I wanna know more and I'm willing to pay. (He opens a sachet. Gold coins fall to the floor, a lot more than would fit into it) Victor: How did you do that? Rumplestiltskin: (points at Victor) You're missing the point. (points at the pile of coins on the floor) Money, yours. Victor: Are you a philanthropist? Rumplestiltskin: Well, I've been called worse. There's a cost to you. Knowledge. You teach me to wield whatever it is you wield. That is the deal. Victor: (turning away, shaking his head) That is the deal. Igor: (He returns, coming down the staircase) I thought you were bringing-- Victor: (excited) Igor, tremendous news. This is Rump- (turning around, looking for Rumplestiltskin, who's no longer there) Igor: (noticing the pile of coins on the floor) Master. What's happened? Victor: (walks over to Igor and grips him on the shoulder) Bring back the equipment. We are staying. And we are going need a body. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Mr. Gold carefully takes the chipped cup out of a showcase and looks at it thoughtfully. As he hears the shop's bell ring, he puts the cup back and goes to look after the visitor but nobody is outside the shop. Turning around, he notices a box which has been left on the counter. Mr. Gold slowly approaches the box. Cora: Hello Rumple. (Mr. Gold turns, startled to see Cora standing by the shop's door) Mr. Gold: I expected this was just a matter of time. How I hoped you were dead, but hey - disappointment's just part of life. I'm sure we can agree on that. Cora: (slightly shaking her head) Aw, the crocodile snaps at the little bird. And after I brought you a gift. Mr. Gold: Yeah, did you bring the antidote, too? Cora: Oh, Rumple. It's a peace offering. Mr. Gold: And what do you want for this uh-- (looking back at the box) this peace offering? Cora: My daughter. You were so clever to get her lay the curse so you could come here. You don't need her anymore. Let me try to get her back. And- let us live. Mr. Gold: And what do I get for my troubles? Cora: Your son. (Mr. Gold turns to face the box from Cora, and opens it. It resembles a globe, but it is completely blank.) You know what that is, of course. Mr. Gold: It'll find him... If this one truly is it. Cora: Darling, I have no reason to cheat you. Mr. Gold: Anymore. Cora: I want you to find the one person in this universe who might still love you. After all, I'm doing the same thing. Mr. Gold: Do you have any spells to return memories? Cora: I only know what you taught me. Master. So will you accept my offer of a truce? Mr. Gold: (Thinks for a minute, then shakes Cora's hand.) Truce. Cora: Let's seal it like we used to. (They kiss.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Dr. Whale is staring at an object in his hand when David approaches. David: What's that? Dr. Whale: Uhm, just the guy's personal effects. I get the best watches this way. Joking. (chuckles) As far as you know. It's too bad it's cracked. David: I thought you'd be scrubbing in by now. Dr. Whale: Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to do that. David: Arm okay? Dr. Whale: I'm not drunk. David: Okay just- let's save this guy, all right? I don't care what he saw. We don't let go of people. Dr. Whale: Right. Of course not. SCENE: The Land Without Color. Past. A soldier cemetery. Victor Frankenstein attempts to dig up a body fitting for his experiments. Gerhardt approaches. Victor: Gerhardt. Gerhardt: Igor told me that I'd find you here. I can't believe- I thought you worked with cells in Petri dishes. Victor: (climbing out of the grave) My work has progressed. And I thought you supported me.. Gerhardt: Not like this. (A soldier stands near the entrance of the graveyard) Soldier: Halt! Victor: (shouting) ''Don't shoot! We have orders! He's in uniform! ''(The soldier fires a shot. Gerhardt and Victor run towards the carriage waiting for them and hurry to get inside) Gerhardt: (addressing the carter) Go! Go! Victor: You shouldn't have come looking for me. (Victor takes a sip of his flask) And I thought you supported me. Gerhardt? (Gerhardt is unconscious. He's bleeding from a belly wound. Victor looks down and notices that Gerhardt's uniform is already soaked through with blood. The camera focuses on their mother's watch attached to the belt.) Scene: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Leroy, Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Ruby still stand in the lobby. Gregor's phone vibrates. The display indicates a call from a person listed as "Her" Leroy: The same person again. Emma: "Her". Cute. David: Probably a girlfriend. Mary Margaret: We could answer it. Just let her know he's okay. Emma: He's not okay. Ruby: He's alive. We could let her know he's alive. David: Nah. The police could trace it here instantly. Emma: She can activate this find your phone thing without us picking it up at all. (The phone stops vibrating) Leroy: That settles that. Mary Margaret: Oh, my nerves can't take this. Is the surgery almost over? Emma: I think it takes- (A male nurse enters the lobby. He scans it as if looking for someone. The male nurse is about to leave when David stops him.) David: Wait. Wait. Any news? Male Nurse: No. No. I was just looking for the doctor. Ruby: He's not in the OR? Male Nurse: He never came in. Emma: Then page him. (The male nurse turns to a nearby telephone. He dials a short number.) David: He was not looking so good earlier. (The male nurse holds the line. A beeping sound can be heard nearby.) Mary Margaret: He's here. (The beeping sound is coming from a laundry basket with dirty scrubs. Emma looks through it, the beeping becoming more intense. Finally Emma finds the pager inside Dr. Whale's lab coat pocket.) Emma: No, but his pager is. He's gone. (Ruby sniffs at Dr. Whale's lab coat, trying to pick up the scent) David: Got the scent? Ruby: Boozy. Emma: Just find him and bring him back. We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back Mary Margaret: Maybe Doc can do it. Leroy: (laughs) Surgery? No. Mary Margaret: Maybe he didn't even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason. David: I don't think so. He's been in a rough place since he brought Regina's fiancé back to life. Mary Margaret: Daniel? Emma: Back to life? David: Had his arm ripped off and put back on. Leroy: Cool. Mary Margaret: Wait. Daniel came back? Emma: Like some kind of Frankenstein? David: That's Whale. The Doctor. And Daniel was his- Mary Margaret: What went on here while we were gone? (David shakes his head) Emma: Ruby, get going. Bring back Dr. Frankenstein. (Ruby heads off) We're going to send this guy back home with bolts in his neck. Mary Margaret: She'll find him. Emma: Yeah, but what kind of state is he going to be in? (Elsewhere in Storybrooke, Dr. Whale can be seen running down the street.) SCENE: The Land Without Color. Past. Victor's laboratory. Victor Frankenstein and his assistant prepare to revive Gerhardt. Gerhardt has been laid out on a morgue slab. Victor: (bends over Gerhardt's body.) I will bring you back, my brother. I promise. (Victor walks over to a machine switching it on. A surge of electricity runs through Gerhardt's body. The body twitches, then is still again. Victor uses a scalpel to open the rib cage and removes Gerhardt's heart.) Igor: It's burned. Like coal. Victor (He looks at Gerhardt. His expression saddens) Cover him. The sheet will serve as his shroud. Igor: Of course, Doctor. Alphonse: Victor? Victor: Father. Alphonse: (enters) You were seen carrying a body into the house. Explain yourself. (Alphonse walks over to the morgue slab and recognizes Gerhardt) Gerhardt? My boy. My dear son. (Victor joins him standing at the opposite side of the morgue slab.) What did you do? Victor: It was an accident. I was working. Alphonse: You caused this! The things you do. (Alphonse removes the sheet covering Gerhardt's body. He notices stitches running along Gerhardt's body.) You cut into your brother! You put your foul magician's work into your brother. Victor: (trying to interrupt Alphonse) No. No. It wasn't like that! (shouting) It can work! I did this for you, too, father! I wanted you to have two sons again. Alphonse: And now, I have none! (storms out) SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The mayor's house. Cora scans Regina's kitchen, opening a cupboard with dishes. Cora then examines Regina's wardrobe closely, sniffing at her clothes. Finally, Cora enters Henry's room. She picks up a photo showing Regina and Henry. Putting the photo back, Cora notices an old craft done by Henry. It’s a mold of Henry’s hand print with the words "To Mommy" written below it. She smirks, and takes it with her. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Henry Mills walks across the graveyard heading to Regina's vault. He enters the vault, pushes Henry Mills' coffin aside and walks down the revealing staircase. Henry: Mom? Hello? (Regina Mills is in a hidden chamber) Hello? Hello? Mom? (Regina walks over to a mirror, magically transforming it with a wave of her hand she is able to see Henry standing outside) You're in there? Can I come in? Mom? (As he turns away Regina opens the door to let Henry in. Henry enters.) Mom? Mom? (He hugs Regina) '' Regina: (embraces Henry) Henry, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much when- I have to let you know, I had nothing to do with Archie. Henry: I know. I always knew. Regina: I was framed. I don't know how. I- It just seemed like everything- (surprised) You knew? How did you know? Henry: Simple. (Cora removes her spell, turning into herself again) Cora: Because I did it. Regina (shocked) Mother. SCENE: The Land Without Color. Past. Victor's laboratory. Gerhardt's body has been shifted to a tank filled with boiling water. Having finished an experiment Victor switches off a machine and then walks over to microscope. He examines the results of the experiment. Rumplestiltskin is standing behind him, having a closer look at Victor's equipment. Rumplestiltskin: Did it work? No? Victor: There was a little problem with what the heart could withstand. Rumplestiltskin: Ah. Problems of the heart. Isn't that always the way? Victor: (short-tempered) Could you get out of my light, (restraining himself) please? Rumplestiltskin: (chuckles) You know, where I come from, there are hearts that can withstand anything. Because of magic. (walks around the morgue slab) Victor: (walking over to the morgue slab) (interested) You have hearts? '' Rumplestiltskin: I tell you what: (turns to face Victor) I’m going to bring you a friend--a master of the hat. He shall take you to a young woman who has exactly what you need. You put on a little show for her, and then you walk away with all your prayers answered. A heart for your brother. Victor: (nods) And who is this woman? Rumplestiltskin: Her name is--''(pauses)''--Regina. Storybrooke. Present. Regina's vault. Regina confronts Cora. Regina: You. I thought we stopped you. How did you get through? Cora: Determination. I had to see you. I needed to tell you that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's... it's all right. Regina: I think it's not alright. Cora: I love you. I just- I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the king. I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin it... it all changed. Regina: You framed me. For the cricket. Cora: Temporarily. So you could see what these people really think of you. Regina: You made an airtight case anyone would believe in. Cora: I didn't want you to reject me. (Regina shakes her head) Not again. Regina: You wanted me broken. Cora: Perceptive. Regina: You are the most manipulative- no, I won't even argue. Come with me. We're going to town. (walks towards the door) Cora: It's the middle of the night. Regina: I don't care. We'll wake them up. Emma and Henry and the two idiots. And you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that. Cora: And then, you'll let us start over? Regina: I don't see that happening, mother. But I am… I was trying so hard to be worthy of Henry. And I deserve the same thing from you. Cora: You’re right. For you, sweetheart. Anything. Scene: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke harbor. Dr. Whale is standing at the edge of the dock. He stares at Gregor Mendell's watch. Ruby calls out to him. Ruby: Dr. Whale? Dr. Whale: Don't come near me. (He tosses the watch into the water and jumps off the dock. Using her wolf abilities, Ruby is quickly able to grab Dr. Whale by the neck of his coat before he falls in.) Scene: The Land Without Color. Past. Victor's laboratory. Having returned from his journey to Fairytaleland Victor successfully revives his brother using an enchanted heart. Gerhardt raises his hand. Victor: Rumplestiltskin was right. The new heart worked. Welcome back, brother. Igor: It's magic, Dr. Frankenstein. Victor: (shakes his head) No, not magic. Science. SCENE: The Land Without Color. Past. Victor approaches Alphonse in his study. Victor: I'm telling you, it's true. I brought him back. Alphonse: (rises) Victor, if you have really given me this... Victor: We've kept him waiting long enough. (Victor leaves the room. After a moment he comes back, leading Gerhardt into the room. Victor has to support Gerhardt who toddles and seems to be distracted.) He's still recovering. It's a slow process, so don't expect him to- Alphonse: You did it. Victor: (nods and smiles) I did it. Alphonse: It's really you. (He picks up a candle from a nearby desk) Let me see you, my son. (Alphonse approaches Gerhardt with the candle. Gerhardt groans, ducks away and shields his eyes from the candle's light.) What? What is it? (Alphonse darts a questioning look at Victor) Is he all right? Why doesn't he speak? (Alphonse turns back at Gerhardt. Gerhardt grunts again and swings his hand. The candle falls to the ground. Gerhardt crouches down and holds his head in his hands.) Victor: I told you, father, it's an adjustment. Alphonse: I believed you. The terrible thing is, for a moment, I believed you did it. (pointing at Gerhardt) He's a monster. What a fool I was. That's not my son. You're not my son (Alphonse pushes Victor away from him) You're a ghoul and a grave robber. (Gerhardt lifts his head to see Alphonse pushing Victor away from him over and over again) A fool and a witch doctor. You're a disgrace to this family. (Gerhardt gets up on his feet and lunges at Alphonse and throws him down to the floor. Gerhardt then starts to punch Alphonse, beating him up in a fury. A stoic Victor watches the scene from behind. As he notices that Gerhardt won't stop Victor approaches his brother.) Victor: Gerhardt. (placing a hand on Gerhardt's shoulder.) Enough. (Gerhardt stops beating Alphonse. Victor kneels beside his father and takes Alphonse's pulse) You've killed our father. (Gerhardt groans and quickly leaves the room.) '' ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke harbor. Ruby and Dr. Whale sit side by side on the dock. Dr. Whale: I wanted my name to stand for life. But everybody just thinks it's the name of a monster. (laughs) I guess they're right about that. Rumplestiltskin says that magic has a price. But, from where I'm sitting, it seems that science does, too. Every time I try to save a life, someone else dies. Ruby: Hey, yeah. Look, you're Frankenstein. And I'm the werewolf. I ate my boyfriend. Regina thought she was punishing us by erasing who we were, but I think she underestimated how much crap we wanted to forget. Dr. Whale: (nods) Yeah. Ruby: But, we can't let it stop us. She gave us a chance to start over and I wanna take it. I think you should, too. Dr. Whale: I wasn't such a bad guy, you know. I wanted to bring life back. He never got over our mother. If I could've just brought her back-- Ruby: (interrupts him) That guy in the hospital--someone keeps calling for him. Maybe a wife. A mother. Maybe there's still some stuff you can fix. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Regina is driving. Cora sits in the passenger seat. Regina: Nervous? Cora: Not about owning up to what I've done. It's just-- These carriages are strange. And something's irritating me-- (Cora shifts her position and pulls out Henry's handprint craft) Oh. For Mommy. Oh. That used to be you. Regina: When were you in my house? Cora: I haven't had the pleasure. Regina (looking at Cora holding the hand print craft) That was in my house. Think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions. Cora: Well, let's be honest. Taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points, but, as long as Emma and her parents are here, he's not really yours. Not like he was when he made things for his one and only mommy. You've been too bad for too long and now they see you as a... a snake. You don't want their love at all. What do you want? Regina (remains silent for a moment) My son back. (Regina parks the car) Cora: And I want my daughter back. I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better. I won't push you away again. Let me into your heart. Together we can get him back again. Regina: How? (Regina leans in to rest her head on Cora's shoulder) Cora: Oh, I have a few thoughts. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Dr. Whale and Ruby enter the lobby. Emma and Mary-Margaret and David are waiting for them to arrive. Mary-Margret: (rises to her feet) You're back. Emma Finally. Dr. Whale: I don't know why everyone's so worried. I was just stretching my legs. (looks at Ruby) Now I'm gonna go do this thing. (He walks away. Dr. Whale briefly turns around to face Ruby again who gives him a questioning look. He nods.) '' ''SCENE: The Land Without Color. Past. Victor Frankenstein has locked up his brother in a cell. '' '''Victor:' (opens the cell's door and enters) Gerhardt? My brother? (slowly approaching Gerhardt) I was trying to bring you back. Are you here? Gerhardt? (Victor prostrates a little, placing a hand on Gerhardt's shoulder. Startled, Gerhardt groans and throws Victor to the ground. Gerhardt starts to strangle his brother.) '' Gerhardt: (recognizing his brother ) Vic-tor? Victor: Yes. Yes, it's me. (Gerhardt releases Victor. He crouches down on the floor taking his head in his hands. Victor gets up to his feet, takes out a pistol he brought with him and slowly makes his way over to Gerhardt. He points the pistol at Gerhardt's head. Victor's not able to bring himself to kill his brother. The moment Gerhardt looks up to him Victor lowers the pistol. Victor shakes his head. Realizing Victor's intention Gerhardt grabs Victor's hands pointing the pistol at his head again. With an effort Victor lowers the pistole.) No. I won't do it. I will still save you. (Gerhardt shakes his head.) Father was wrong. (Gerhardt shakes his head) I will find a way. (Victor leaves the room. Gerhardt reaches for the pistol. Gerhardt unable to stop Victor.) '' ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Ruby and Dr. Whale meet in the hallway. Dr. Whale: Where are they? Ruby: Getting coffee from the machine. What's the verdict? Dr. Whale: He'll live. Ruby: You did it. Dr. Whale: Thank you. Monster to monster. Ruby: (smiles) You did it. (Dr. Whale smiles in relief. Together they enter the lobby.) David: He's going to make it? Dr. Whale: He's got some recuperating ahead of him - a few weeks, maybe - but yes. He's going to live. Mary Margaret: Thank goodness. (David claps Whale on the shoulder) Dr. Whale: Or me. (smiles) Leroy: Telling you right now, this will come to no good. David: Quiet, Leroy. Emma: I want to talk to him. Dr. Whale: He's waking up now. Ruby: Already? Dr. Whale: I waited a couple of hours to tell you in case he, you know, keeled over. But so far, so good. Mary Margaret: All right, then. David: Well, let's talk to him. Emma: We're not talking to him as a group. We're not a group sheriff. Mary Margaret: But we've been doing this together. Emma: We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal. In a normal town the sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She doesn't bring her parents in with her. David: That's probably true. Mary Margaret: We'll be right here, then. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts